We aim to improve the performance of pre-clinical and clinical MRI systems, while reducing manufacturing costs. These aims will be achieved by replacing existing wire- based gradient coil construction methods with novel proprietary 3-D additive manufacturing techniques. 3-D printing of conductive nano-inks and of insulating layers (according to computer- generated designs) is a natural way to implement mathematical algorithms developed to optimize magnetic field coil configurations. We have already performed proof-of- principle studies showing that our mesoscale coil manufacturing techniques result in reduced resistance at high frequencies, a goal previously accomplished only with time- consuming processes involving the wrapping of expensive Litz wires. By including sacrificial materials into the additive manufacturing process, we have incorporated fractal branching channels for circulating coolant materials within the coil geometry. This innovation promises to significantly improve heat transfer. In Phase I, we will adapt gradient design algorithms to the additive manufacturing process, and build and characterize a prototype gradient coil. In cooperation with a strategic partner already well-established in the MRI field, we will prepare for Phase II by offering a design for a future human head-coil based on the novel manufacturing technology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We aim to improve the performance of pre-clinical and clinical MRI systems, while reducing manufacturing costs. These aims will be achieved by replacing existing wire-based gradient coil construction methods with novel proprietary 3-D additive manufacturing techniques. In Phase I, we will adapt gradient design algorithms to the additive manufacturing process, and build and characterize a prototype gradient coil. In cooperation with a strategic partner already well- established in the MRI field, we will prepare for Phase II by offering a design of a human head- coil based on the novel manufacturing technology.